Wolf Hunt
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: First in the Winchester Wolf Pack 'verse! Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy! 'VERSE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Howl in Happiness

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry guys and gals. I meant to have this out last night, but I got done with my articles late, and when I had this done Fanfiction was an assbutt and logged me out! I was so ticked, and since it was late; I said screw Fanfiction and went to bed. Ugh. I'm sorry guys and gals. It's totally Fanfictions fault on that. Speaking of Fanfiction. I still think they should become like Youtube and I can just make a living torturing Sam and fixing what those damn writers broke! Lol! I would be okay with that. Making a living just writing fanfics. If people can make money just making a video on Youtube, why not Fanfiction? And if you don't want to do it, you don't have too. Authors can sign up for it, and the magic and fun begins. I would become the Markiplier of Fanfiction! Lol! Seriously FF, make this a thing! And like pronto! Alright enough of my rambling. Let's get going!**

 **Summary: Sam and Dean have escaped John, or so it seems. When Sam loses Jess, he and Dean travel back their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen to seek their revenge. First their mother, and then Sam's mate. One straw too many and they have had it! Join Wolf Sam and Half Wolf Dean as they finally settle the score with their father the hunter! First in the Winchester Wolf Pack 'verse.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Howl in Happiness, Sing in Sorrow**

It was a cool brisk night in California. Even for October, it would still be a bit warm at night, but there was a cold front passing through. But it still a good night for a run. The moon was almost full and it was big. Running in moonlight was a wolf's favorite thing in the world. Usually the young black wolf would run along the beach and chase the waves, but tonight was a good night to bolt through the woods and pretend the moon was chasing you.

The black wolf pup ran as fast as he could and panted happily. He loved to run! He wished his brother could join him, but unfortunately his brother couldn't. His brother was only half wolf. He has claws, a tail, and the ears of one, but wasn't full wolf. Apparently with their species, the gene that makes you full wolf skips a generation. So it skipped his brother and mutated him instead. His brother didn't mind, though it made him overly protective. More so when their mother died. She was killed by other hunters for being a wolf, and their father for being human and mating with her.

After that John became angry and would get drunk all the time. It got so bad to the point where the boys would get hurt, physically and verbally. So when Dean got old enough he took Sam away and they never looked back. They went to their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen. Bobby was John's half brother. But he was their uncle non the less. Their Aunt Karen was their mother's best friend and adopted sister, since Mary and Karen was an only child.

The two brothers hadn't seen their father since. But they were happy. They lived here in California, Sam was going to Stanford, Dean has a good job as a mechanic and was still a hunter, and Sam had a mate. Well, girlfriend. They wouldn't be mates until they were married. Come Christmas, Sam was going to propose to Jess. He was happy thinking about it. Sam stopped and trotted forward to a small stream with crisp, clean water, and drank some. He licked his lips when he done and stretched. He than sat and scratched behind his ear then his neck, then shook out his shiny black coat. He was getting his winter fur.

His ears twitched when he heard a familiar sound. It was a howl. His brother's howl! Which meant he was home! His brother had gone on a hunt and was gone for last few weeks. Sam was getting worried. He heard the howl again and he howled back and began running off towards his brother.

He howled again to tell his brother he was getting closer and he got an answering howl in return. He then heard his girlfriend trying to howl. He smiled and barked as if he was laughing. When he got to the entrance of the woods and saw his brother and girlfriend waiting for him. Sam and Dean had living in the cabin their Uncle Bobby had. It was by the woods and somewhat secluded. It was perfect for the two pups.

Sam all but pounced on Dean and the wrestled around. Jess was giggling behind them. Though the two were grown adults in human years, in wolf years they were still puppies. When the two were done they were lying on the ground next to each other panting but were happy. Sam then licked his brother's cheek and laughed as his brother scrubbed his face.

"Ewww! Sammy! Gross dude!" Dean exclaimed.

"Aw! You two are so cute." Jess giggled.

Sam then jumped on Jess and licked her cheek with a big sloppy kiss.

"YUCK! SAM! YOU MUTT!" Jess shouted.

Sam laughed again and wagged his tail.

"You're lucky I love you fur face." She grumbled with a smile.

"Alright kiddos. Time to go inside." Dean said.

Sam bolted inside and ran upstairs to change. He came down sometime later in a pair of sweats, a light thermal long sleeves shirt, he was showered as his hair was damp.

"Hey big brother." Sam greeted.

"Hey baby boy. How's school?" Dean asked while cooking a late dinner.

"Good." He said sitting down on a stool on the island watching his brother make a quick pasta dinner.

"Good? He got a 174 on his exam." Jess said pouring herself some wine.

"Is that good?" Dean asked.

"Scary good." Jess smiled.

"That's my boy, Sammy! Knew you were a genius!" Dean praised.

Sam blushed and but smiled. He was enjoying talking to his family, and eating Dean's home cooking. Dean was a master cook!

Later that night

Sam was woken up to a smell. A smoky smell. He bolted up and the cabin's on fire. He heard Dean howling to him from outside and he bolted out as quick as he could. Once outside he saw Dean holding a dead Jess in his arms.

"J Jess. What happened?" Sam coughed harshly.

"Dad. He got to her. I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said.

Sam howled in agony. His future mate was dead. Suddenly Dean dropped. Sam rushed over and checked him over. Even though Dean was only half wolf, he was still allergic to silver like he was. He found a gunshot wound, but thanked his lucky stars. If the bullet was silver his wound would have purple spider like vein spreading throughout, poisoning him. It seems like John was getting senile in his old age. The bullet must've been iron. He loaded Dean and fixed up the wound as best as he could, in the car, and did the one thing he never wanted to after his mother died. He took Jess' corpse, and threw it into the fire.

He howled once more to his love and mother in Heaven, and bolted back to the Impala. He needed to get Dean to the only safe they knew. Their aunt and uncles house. He started up the car and was a to pull away, when he yelped in pain. His hand shot up to his neck and he pulled out a poison dart.

"Shit." He growled.

He pulled away and drove non stop to South Dakota. When he got to their aunt and uncles house he got Dean out and staggered to the door. He had already called his uncle and he was on the porch waiting for his nephews.

"Sam!" Bobby called.

"U uncle B'bby." Sam panted weakly, and collapsed.

The last thing he heard was his uncle calling for him, and he faded into blackness.

 **Whoa! What a way to start things off! Now there's something about John you're going to find out later on. No spoilers. Sorry.**

 **Until Next Time! MEOW! Sam: Pancake? I thought you were a wolf? Me: Oh yeah...HOWL!**


	2. Big Brother Promise

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm! So I made a Tumblr...*headtodesk* If you would like to add me, my username is the same as my pen name here which mutilatedpancake. I was going to use my real name, but Tumblr wouldn't let me for some odd reason...hmmm. Oh well! I like my Mutilated Pancake name. Anyways, I made this blog in order to promote my ebooks and such, but I'll use it for other things as well. So go over to my page and give me a follow. If you want. Anyways. Someone asked that if I were able to make a living off Fanfiction, what would I do some of the money or in my spare time? There's a lot! First off, I would pay off mine and my roommates students loans. That's a must and it's killing us...Afterwards, I would move out and begin life a new. I would also donate some of the money to my favorite charities such as To Write Love On Her Arms. There's a ton I would do if I could make a good living on Fanfiction. So FF, get a move on! I'm not the only one that wants this! I'm sure others would like this opportunity! When we left off, Poor Sam lost his future mate and rushed Dean to their uncle!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you as always my darling!**

 **Wonderfull Dreams-Brothers until the end! Thank you darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-*huggles* You're welcome my darling!**

 **Pibacken-GABE MADE ME DO IT! *points to the angel* You know it! *give happy wolf bark* Exactly! I have so much I would do if I can make a living on this! And I totally would be, there's no question XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Big Brother Promise**

Dean groaned and rolled over to his side and yelped. He rolled back to his side and took some deep breathes to control the pain. He then re opened his eyes and recognized the room he was in. It was his room at his aunt and uncles. Dean sat up slowly, and looked around. The futon next to him was empty. Which meant Sam was in his room. Though they had separate rooms, he and Sam beds in each other room as they tended to gravitate to each others room.

He slowly got up and walked to Sam's room across the hallway and gasped.

Sam was in his bed, but he was so pale you could swear if got any paler you'd see right through him, he was panting like he ran a marathon, he had twin red spots on his cheek indicating he has a fever, he looked like he is some serious pain, he has an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and multiple IVs in his right hand, arm, and his neck.

All in all, his baby looked awful.

"Sammy." He whispered, his throat was seriously dry.

He grabbed Sam's computer chair and rolled it over to the bed and sat down. He winced and knew he should be laying down resting, but he needed to be with Sammy. He remembered some of what happened, but he didn't remember how he got here. Last he remembered was grabbing Jess too late and then the fire broke out. Then nothing. His world went black.

"Dean! You should be in bed!" A voice behind him said.

"Aunt Karen." Dean said hoarsely.

She passed the glass of water she was bringing to him, and he slowly sipped it. He knew better than to chug it, he didn't his aunt to be cleaning a mess after he was sure she cleaned a more bloodier one.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Sam brought you here a few days ago. You were shot and he's been poisoned. Bobby gave him an antidote from Jefferson." Karen said.

"Poisoned!? With what?!" Dean exclaimed. His baby had been poisoned and still managed to get them here? His brother sure was a stubborn one, but to do something so reckless, he and his little one were going to have a talk.

"A poison dart. The poison was just some basic poison. No silver." Karen assured her oldest nephew.

Dean sighed in relief but was still a little scared for his brother. He was still so sick.

"Will he be okay?" Dean asked.

"He will be. Just needs to rest for a few days. The fever's down, and his breathing should go back to normal. Jefferson checked on him and you last night. Your fever broke yesterday afternoon, and Jefferson confirmed that you were shot with an iron round. You'll be alright. If you get back to bed." Karen tried.

"No. Sorry Aunt Karen, but he needs me." Dean said.

She sighed. She figured her nephew would be hard headed about this. He always was.

"Tell you what, you eat something and you can sit with him for a bit. But you also have to take the meds Jefferson left for you." Karen said.

Dean was about to protest but then saw the look on his aunt's face, and sighed. With his aunt when you made deals, you either took them or she forced you.

"Fine. But I'm sleeping in here too." Dean said.

"Alright. I'm going to go and fix you a sandwich. You stay." Karen said.

Dean barked.

"Ha! Mutt." She laughed with Dean as she left the room.

Dean turned back to Sam and held his cool hand.

"A bit cold Sammy. But then again, IVs always made you a bit cold. I'm so sorry Sammy. I would I could fix this." Dean said sadly.

Dean rubbed the hand in his to try and warm it.

"It's going be alright baby boy. Big brother's here." Dean cooed.

Dean was going to try and fix this.

 **Oh Dean. Things will be alright.**

 **Until Next Time! *waits for Fanfiction to make my idea a thing***


	3. Run Like No Tomorrow

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay my darlings. My little brother wanted to come home for the weekend, so we went to go get him but we left late and got home late. By the time we got home, it was like one in the morning. *shrugs* I don't remember, but it was late, and was "I don't want to type right now. So yeah." My roommate got Netflix back, so I watched that until I fell asleep. Yay Netflix! I missed you. So much. Lol! I have an addiciton to Netflix...sigh. Anyways. I again apologize. I wanted to have this out last night. I was actually working on it and then I just lost all focus, and could not continue. I'm so sorry guys and gals! Anyways,** **I have some reviews to answer, so let's get going! When we left off, Dean promised Sam it'll be alright. Aw!**

 **Wonderfull Dreams-Here's another new chapter! :)**

 **lenail125-Because he's a butt! Lol. You'll find the out in over the next few chapters.**

 **spnfanforlife-Yes she is! I've never used Karen, so I don't know how to write her, so this. Yeah. I'll make it work. It'll be alright Deanie! Don't worry. Be happy...OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME PANDORA!?**

 **babyreaper-Thank you darling! And you're welcome!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you darling! I believe I read some of your fics before, and I love them! And I agree, that's why she's here :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Run Like No Tomorrow**

Over the next few days Dean helped his aunt and uncle nurse Sam back to health after being severely poisoned. He still was feeling pretty crappy but was overall doing a lot better. His fever was gone and he no longer felt like he slept in a ice box. He let Dean and his Aunt Karen baby him for a days, and even now almost totally recovered they still were babying. He was sure if his Uncle Bobby were here he would be too. He was called away to help Pastor Jim on a hunt, but left care instructions for the boys to his wife. Especially for Sam.

"Dean really. I'm okay." Sam said as his brother fluffed his pillow, he was lying on the couch already swaddled in blankets.

He had finally managed to convince his brother and aunt that he was well enough to join them downstairs.

"I know buddy. But you're also still a bit shaky in the knees. So just relax okay? For me?" Dean asked.

"Okay big brother." Sam relented.

Dean nodded and went off to help his aunt in the kitchen. He didn't want to be far from his Sammy. While his baby was healing physically, emotionally it was going to take some more time. Sam had already had a breakdown and sobbed himself into exhaustion. He was worried but knew that when a wolf was grieving it was best to give them space. They were known to lash out, very violently. Sam hadn't lashed out yet, but he was waiting for it.

"You know, he's doing pretty well." Karen said.

"Yeah. But he's a full wolf that's grieving. It's possible he could lash out and that could be a well, a huge mess." Dean said.

"I know sweetie. But he may not. Our Sam is stronger than we give him credit for." Karen reminded Dean.

"True. I just want this nightmare to be over." Dean said.

"It'll all be alright. All that matters now is that you two are home, safe and sound." Karen said.

"Yeah. We really missed you guys." Dean said with a grin.

Karen giggled and went back to chopping the carrots for the stew she was making for dinner. It was a very chilly day in South Dakota, so Karen thought stew would make a great dinner. Dean would often check on Sam and then come back to help finish. Once the beef stew was in the crockpot, they retired to the living room and smiled. Sam had fallen to sleep and was making cute little puppy growls in his sleep.

Dean laughed quietly and tucked Sam in when he noticed one of the blankets had fallen off him, so he tucked him back in.

"Get those bunnies baby boy." He chuckled.

"Chasing bunnies?" Karen asked with a grin.

"Yeah. He thinks they make better players for tag." Dean said.

Karen laughed. "Tag?"

"Animals have a language all our own. Even I can understand other animals." Dean said. "Anyways. One day when he was a baby, he was chasing a bunny. I asked why, and he said as innocently as he could, that bunnies make better players for tag. Even the bunnies agreed."

"Wow. Only my nephew." She laughed.

Dean and his aunt talked a bit while Sam slept, then when dinner was ready Dean woke Sam who wasn't all the way awake, so Dean carried him into the kitchen and sat him in a chair.

"Okay kiddo. Time for food." Dean said softly.

"M'kay." Sam yawned.

Sam ate what he could and nearly fell asleep in his dinner. Dean helped him to bed and tucked in for the night. But Sam didn't want to sleep. For the nightmares came along.

 _Sam's Nightmare_

 _Sam was in wolf form and running. What from he didn't know._

 _"Sam?" A voice asked._

 _He skidded to a stop and looked around. He could've sworn he just heard Jessica. But that couldn't be. She was dead._

 _"Jess?" He asked._

 _She appeared before him. Her head was down and her hair was blocking her face. She looked up and Sam backed up in horror. Jess was missing one side of her face, and the other was bloodied. The side with the blood she was missing her eye and there was a small white dot in the middle of the black hallow space. The other side, the skull side was just missing the eye completely, no red dot or anything. She had an evil Chesire like grin with razor sharp canine teeth._

 _Sam bolted and she disappeared. She re appeared in front on him and stabbed in the chest with long sharp nails._

 _"You did this to me! You murdered me!" She screamed._

 _Sam howled in mortal pain, and then howled again when she stabbed him again._

 _"YOU MURDERED ME!" She screamed._

 _Sam howled in sheer pain._

Sam bolted up in bed and panted. He needed to run. He needed to get out and run. Run somewhere. He got up shakingly, but managed to change into a wolf and he bolted out the house and into the woods at the back of the house.

He ran by the moonlight and prayed to the moon to keep him safe. But he needed to run and be away from everyone for a bit.

'Jess' He thought miserably.

 **Poor baby! That was a pretty whacked out nightmare. I had one similar to Sam's but more realistic and horrifying.**

 **Until Next Time! *howls to the moon***


	4. Be At Peace Young Wolf

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *headtodesk* I know, I know. I'm terrible, and I'm sorry. Ugh. I wanted this out last night, but today I went with my dad to take my little brother back to Indie, and I'm still having a problem with my hand; it was pretty sore last night. So yeah. I'm so so sorry guys and gals. I'm also still figuring out a schedule for myself. Between a writing job, this, and writing books, I'm confusing myself and driving myself up a wall. So bare with me here y'all. I'm trying to get myself together. Anyways. So Halloween's coming! Anyone dressing up? I might make a costume, but I don't know who to be...hmmm...*cough* Sam-frakking-Winchester *cough* XD Alright, let's get going y'all. Before I get too distracted. When we left off, Sammy took off! Oh no! Sammy come back!**

 **spnfanforlife-He certainly is! And thank you as always my darling!**

 **YesteryearsGirl-As do I my darling ;) Who doesn't really? And he wouldn't be Dean is he wasn't over protective.**

 **Mayabird-Poor baby, he'll be alright though!**

 **Aziza Maye-I do too! Don't worry, he'll be fine. Daddy De's never too far from his baby.**

 **babyreaper-Sammy will be alright! Daddy De will make sure of it. And all to be revealed in due my darling ;) And you're welcome.**

 **lenail125-My poor baby.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Be At Peace Young Wolf**

Sam was sitting in front of the little stream he ran too. In the woods, there's a little beach by the stream. He and Dean use to come here every summer and splash around in the water. He missed those times. He sniffled and whined. He missed those times, his mother, his Jess, everything. He howled again to the moon. Praying to their Goddess to bring back his loved ones. But deep down, he knew there was nothing in the world that would bring his loved ones back. He could bring them back with a deal, but then that would just be hell. Literally. Plus he couldn't do that to his family. They would be devastated if they couldn't be with him in Heaven.

He stared into his reflection and growled angrily. Sometimes he wondered, that if he was never born, would all this happen? Sometimes he wondered, if he were human would things be different? He swiped a paw at the water and turned away. He sniffled again. He once again howled but this time it sounded more like singing than agony. In their heritage, when a wolf sings like this to the moon, their letting go of their pain. It's only been at least a week for Sam, but he needs to move on. For mother, for Jess, for Dean mostly. Besides, his mother and Jess wouldn't blame him nor want him to grieve forever. So he was moving on. He was singing his pain away. Just as his mother taught him.

Dean woke with a start. Something told him there was something wrong, and his Sammy-radar was never wrong. He looked over to the said brother's bed and gasped. It was empty.

He bolted up and booked it downstairs. He couldn't find a trace of his brother. Using his heightened sense of smell and sniffed around for Sam, and found his scent leading outside. He growled a little as scenarios played out in his head and amped up his worry. He was glad he was wearing his wolf ears. But then again, when he and Sam were home he always wore his ears and tail. He didn't have to worry about hunters or others as people weren't allowed in the salvage yard without consulting Bobby first.

He flicked his ears around, trying to hear Sam and pointed his ears where he heard Sammy's howls. He sounded like he was in pain. He booked it towards him and stopped for a moment. He heard Sam singing. Yes it was sad, but Dean smiled a bit. He was letting go of his pain. When a wolf that was grieving sang a song to the moon, he was letting go. His Sammy. So strong.

But Dean also knew he needed to be in bed, so he continued to move on and found Sam at their old swim spot.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam finished his song and looked at his brother.

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave._

"S'okay kiddo. But you really need to be in bed bud. You're still healing." Dean said sitting down next the large black pup.

 _I know. But I couldn't sleep, and needed to think._

"Nightmares?" Dean asked, he sighed when Sam whined a little. "Sammy, it wasn't your fault. Not at all. For mom or Jess."

 _I know that. Now at least._

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

 _Yeah. I did some thinking while singing, and well. Mom and Jess wouldn't want this for me, and would want me to move on._

"I think that's best for you as well. Now that you released your pain and let go, ready for bed again?" Dean asked softly.

Sam nodded and stood up. He stretched gingerly and followed Dean home. When they got to the house, Sam was way too tired to change back to a human, so slept in his wolf form. He hopped on his bed and curled up. He fell right to sleep.

Dean chuckled and ruffled the young pups fur, and tucked him in. He got back into bed and fell to sleep too. This time both boys slept peacefully and dreamlessly.

If only for now. They still had another nightmare to deal with. Their father.

 **Alrighty, guys and gals. There you go! A light chapter for ya!**

 **Until Next Time! *goes to bed, because it was a long day***


	5. Everyone Has Their Demons

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *headtodesk* I'm so sorry you guys and gals. I was working on my prequel last night, and lost all track of time. *wolf puppy growl* Still trying to get a schedule together, to get myself organized. When I first started FF I use to post like, two or three times a day. I would love to do that again but ugh. So much to do. My brain hurts. Lol. So. Bare with me y'all, I'm trying. Also still having problems with my hand. I'm not sure what's wrong with it, but as soon as I get my insurance figured out and settled, I'm going to the doctor and see what's going. I've been having a problem with it for the last few month and it sucks! So if I happen to disappear again, I'm either working on my job, my prequel, or my hand is bothering the ever living hell out me. *headtodesk* Anyways, in other news, I'm back on a Ninja Turtles kick...dear Chuck help this child...XD Alright, enough of my rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam let go of his pain! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! I know right! He's so adorable! I want him and an impala plushie. Sigh. John's coming soon.**

 **babyreaper-Sammy wouldn't harm himself, unless I put Gabriel or Cas in the story and they patch him up right away. Anyways, John will here soon ;) And you're welcome!**

 **YesteryearGirl-Brotherly fluff with puppies! Whee!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Everyone Has Their Demons**

The next morning Sam woke up and yawned, showing off his impressive wolf teeth. He got up and jumped off the bed, then shook out his fur. He trudged downstairs and smelled breakfast cooking. His mouth watered. He went outside and did his business, and went back inside to the kitchen. He panted happily when he saw his aunt and brother cooking. They were also cooking bacon. He barked softly and the two people looked over at Sam and smiled. He looked better and had more pep in his step.

"Good morning baby boy! How are doing this morning?" Dean asked.

Sam went over to his brother and nuzzled him. He panted when Dean scratched him behind the ears. All the answer he needed. Plus Dean knew his baby would be alright.

"Sam, go and wash up. Breakfast will be ready soon." Aunt Karen said.

Sam nodded and started to head off, but stopped. He heard something pulling into the driveway. He growled softly.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked, he too heard someone in the driveway and was growling in his throat.

Sam sniffed and wagged his tail. He knew that scent. He went to the door and barked happily. When the door opened he attacked the mans face. With wolf smooches! The man laughed and pushed the big canine off of him. He was getting old for this, but he loved the big fur ball none the less.

"Hey Sam boy. Feeling better I see." Bobby chuckled.

Sam panted happily and grumbled in bliss when Bobby scratched under his chin.

"Uncle Bobby! Welcome home." Dean greeted with his signature grin.

"Hey Ace. You're looking better also. How do you feel?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty good. Sammy please go shift and wash up. Breakfast is nearly done." Dean said.

Sam bolted upstairs and grabbed his duffle in his mouth and dragged it to the bathroom. There he shifted and got into the shower and took a quick one. He raced downstairs and gave his family a hug and sat down.

"So what are we going to do about dad?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. But I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to wring his neck." Dean snarled shoving a sausage link in his mouth.

"You know, maybe John was possessed. After your mother was killed he would've been more prone to demon possessions." Karen said.

"She's right. Johnny would've been more open with all the emotions floating around in his head. When you're more calm and collected, a demon will barely touch you." Bobby said.

"Maybe they're right big brother. I mean, dad was pretty messed up when mom died." Sam said.

"Could be. Sammy and you Uncle Bobby can do a bit research. If dad is possessed, we need to be prepared. Aunt Karen and I can work on tracking him down." Dean said.

The family hummed their agreements and got to work when breakfast was over and dishes were washed, and put away. Bobby and Sam headed into the study and got to work on their research, while Karen and Dean got to tracking. They worked tirelessly for hours figuring things out and planning. About an hour later Sam and Dean were snarling at the door. Sam had shifted back into his wolf form and Dean was still wearing his ears and tail, and now he had his claws and canine teeth bared.

John Winchester decided to grace them with his presence.

"Come out, come out kiddos. Daddy missed his babies." John taunted.

"Remember you two, John might be possessed so go easy." Bobby said.

"For now. If he hurts any of you, I'm ripping him apart limb by limb." Dean snarled.

John taunted them again and Sam was out the door and was fighting his father. He had him pinned to the ground and then was subdued by Dean and Bobby. Then they took him to the panic room and tied him down tightly to the chair in the middle. They splashed Holy Water on him and Karen was right. John was possessed.

"Hello kiddies. Missed me?" Demon John smirked evilly.

A strange looking mark on Johns arm glowed as he laughed.

 **Whoa! Bad John! John! And mark? Wha-wait?!**

 **Until Next Time! *watches Ninja Turtles because I'm back on the kick***


	6. So Many Problems

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I suck. *headtodesk* I'm still figuring out a schedule, and my hand's not doing any better...sigh. Not too mention, I feel so tired, like I haven't slept in days. Blegh. I think I'm either coming down with a cold or the bug that's been going around. Anyways, I'm really sorry you guys and gals. I'm doing my best here. Blegh again...I think I may take a day or two and just forget about writing or anything. Just put my headphones in and just let the music carry me away. But then I would feel bad for not updating...*headtodeskagain* Unnnnn...I don't know what to do...*cries* Alright enough of that. I'm okay, though. Really. Just haven't felt like me in the last few couple of days. Pfffffft...so anyways. Forgot to mention that this 'verse is shorter than the other. This one only has three stories in it. This one, the next, and the final. So there's only two stories left in this 'verse, and I don't know how many chapters are left for this one; though I remember this being a little short. *shrugs* Anyways, here we go! When we left off, John arrived at Bobby's and he has a mark?! But what mark is it?!**

 **spnfanforlife-Johnny boy, you dun f*$ &ed up bruh! Thank you as always my darling! **

**babyreaper-It's good to ask questions my darling! And yes, all will be revealed!**

 **Aziza Maye-We shall see my darling ;) and thank you for your patience! It's greatly appreciated!**

 **whisper-XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **So Many Problems, So Little Time**

Sam looked at the glowing mark and gasped. How and why did his father bare that horrible mark! Didn't he realize that mark would bring him down and he would suffer?! What was his idiot father thinking?!

"Dad. Where did you get that mark?" Sam asked through greeted teeth.

"Sammy?" Dean asked frowning at the serious look on his brother's face.

"Answer me dad! Where'd you get that mark!?" Sam shouted.

John laughed and looked at his son. "Well Sammy boy. I got this little beauty from Cain himself."

"No...you-you MORON!" Sam shouted again making everyone jump.

"Sam-"

"The mark he wears? It's the Mark of Cain. The mark depending on the person, will either slowly or quickly turn you into a demon." Sam growled showing off his canine teeth. "Once a demon there's no going back."

"Is there a cure?" Dean asked.

"Who says I want to be cured?! I think I like this disease!" John smirked darkly.

Bobby grabbed some duct tape and covered John's mouth with it. The others were glad really. That wasn't John talking. They knew that John was a loving and caring man. But after died he changed. He went out one night and didn't come home for days. When he did, he was angry all the time and yelling at the boys for something they didn't do. So basically they would be in trouble for nothing. Other times John would just lash out. But none of them had realized that the man was slowly turning into a demon! If they had, they would've looked for every possible cure to help him! But what had John done? And is there a cure?

The family looked to Sam and he shook his head grimly.

"There is a cure. There are two ways to get rid of the mark. One, pass it to someone else. But it doesn't always work. You have to "worthy" in order for the mark to claim you. The second, is to kill his brother." Sam said grimly.

"But the only brother dad has is Uncle Bobby." Dean said softly.

"It wouldn't work anyhow. Bobby is only dad's half brother. Bobby would need to be dad's whole brother, but even then, I wouldn't give up my Uncle Bobby for that mark." Sam said with venom in his voice at the word mark.

Bobby was touched at that. But now, they had a problem. Neither of them were worthy of the mark, they didn't have to try, they knew. They kill dad's brother, he didn't have a whole brother and Bobby was only his half. They were truly at a loss. What Sam wanted to know, was why he got the mark. But the more he thought about it, the more he got it. John had gotten the mark for Mary. His mother. John wanted her back, and was blinded by his grief. So instead of taking care of Sam and his big brother, he risked their lives and got a mark they couldn't get off of him.

Sam had gone upstairs and so deep into research he didn't pay any attention to his family. He was looking for something, like a loophole to get the mark off. Hours later Sam had fallen to sleep on the books he was reading at Bobby's desk. Dean smiled sadly and shook his head. He picked Sam up bridal style and carried him upstairs.

"Night night time for all Sammys." Dean whispered.

Dean carried Sam into their room then got his brother ready for bed. Once his baby was ready for bed, he tucked him in for the night.

"Sweet dreams baby boy." Dean whispered carding a hand through Sam's long locks. He smiled when Sam leaned into his touch and snuggled into the blankets.

Dean got ready for bed himself, then went to make sure his father was still locked down tight. Before they left the panic room, they made sure no supernatural creature could get in nor out. The chains that were covered in sigils were hold him tight and still. He was still gagged, and the panic room door was locked down tight.

Nodding to himself, he went back to Sammy and laid down in his own bed. He fell to sleep with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

John somehow managed to escape and snuck up to the boys room. He grabbed Sam and dragged his struggling son downstairs. He had Sam in a steel grip with a hand covering his mouth.

"It'll be alright kiddo. Daddy promises." John cooed.

Sam was scared and needed his brother, like now!

 _DEAN! HELP ME!_

"SAMMY!" He heard call for him and pounded down the stairs.

"Dad! Let him go!" Dean demanded.

"Not just yet." John smirked.

 **Oh no! What is John up too!?**

 **Until Next Time! *eats a doughnut* I'm now happy. I has doughnut.**


	7. John's Plans

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh..*flops onto top bunk: my bunk* I'm so sorry y'all. I'm trying. My schedules crazy! My hand hurts to high Heaven. And I'm super tired. I've slept all week, but it feel like I haven't, and I'm dizzy. Blegh. I have no clue what's wrong with me. *headtodesk* Anyways. Last night, I took a "me night" and just chilled with some cartoons and music. Multitasking! Lol. I was going to do it again tonight, but ugh...I always feel bad for not updating, so updates! Yay! Whoo! But I swear, I'm not getting out of bed tomorrow. Nope. And if I do, I'll be in my pajamas! All. Day. Because. I. Can! Lol. Anywhozzles. After this fic, we'll take a little break, because I have a fic I want to do. It's a "fact book". In this fic, you find facts about my SPN fics! Like, what was the inspiration, what was removed/added to the fic before it's release, was there another plot? Stuff like that! And I'll something in the fic where before I post the first fact page, you can ask questions and such. Should be fun! And you guys and gals can pick my brain :) Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, John got to Sam! No!**

 **whisper-No! Not my baby!**

 **lenail125-Indeed they do my darling! And we shall what John has in store.**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean will do more than just rip out his lungs my darling. And yay! Here's the next chapter for ya!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Super creepy! And aw! I know, Sammy trying so hard to find something and then daddy De pops in! So cute! And we shall my darling.**

 **Aziza Maye-Dean will kill him slowly and painfully. John will suffer a death most horrible. I had a doughnut...it's all gone. Sigh. I wish I had some ice cream. Cookie dough is my fave!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **John's Plans**

Karen had finished tying down her husband and sat down in the chair next to him, John then tied her up and gagged her with the duct tape. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. After Bobby and Karen came running down to see what all the fuss was about he took the chance to take down the family. First he knocked Sam out with a sedative he injected. Sam would be asleep for several hours. Once Sam was down, he took the others down one by one, then took them to the panic room and tied Dean down, and made Karen tie Bobby down.

"Now, behave and I'll let you live." John smirked.

Dean struggled against his bonds. Unlike his aunt and uncle, Dean was tied down with chains. While Dean wasn't a full wolf, he still had claws that are sharp enough to sever a your hand off. He was also gagged pretty heavily. John had wound a thick layer around Dean's head so he couldn't bite his way out. Like his claws, Dean's teeth are sharp enough to not break the bones, but he could literally tear off your arm off. So he had a thick layer of duct tape over his mouth, he also was gagged with a bandannas just in case he managed to bite through the tape.

Karen was concerned for Sam. They had no idea what John injected him with. Karen even though Jefferson was the family doctor, was a surgeon at one point, she was a simple nurse now on sick leave for her nephews, but knew that even sedatives could be dangerous. Sam wasn't allergic to any drug she knew off, but she still was worried, especially since Sam was still healing.

Bobby was beyond pissed at his half brother. How could the idjit do this to the boys, him, and his wife?! What in the hell was he thinking?! When he got out of here he was going to kill that moron slowly!

Dean stopped struggling and closed his eyes. He and Sam could talk to each other telepathically.

 _Sammy? Sam! Sammy, please answer me!_

Upstairs with Sam

John was reading while waiting for Sam to wake up. The sedative should be wearing off. He smirked at the research the boy was doing to be rid of the mark. He tsked. Sam just didn't understand. He had to mark to bring back his mother. All he had to do was get Sam to join him and everything would be alright. He looked over at Sam. He was bound and gagged in a chair much like Dean, excepted his hands were covered in duct tape along with his feet. Sam was a full wolf, and a big threat to John if he escaped.

Sam was beginning to stir. He was hearing someone screaming at the back of his head. He groaned and tried to shake off this lethargic feeling. He opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to stretch but found he couldn't move. At all. He tried to call out to Dean but it came out muffled.

"Sammy. Good you're awake." John smiled.

"Mmmph!" Sam mumbled.

"No words needed right now son. So I bet you want to know why I'm doing this?" John asked.

Sam nodded.

"Well. With the mark I'm not just a demon. I'm a Knight of Hell. I'm powerful! I can bring back your mother. My Mary." John said.

'Dammit! He's gone insane, but I should've known what he was planning. I could've stopped this.' Sam thought.

"But I can't do this alone. I need your help son. You don't have say anything right now. But later, I expect a yes." John said. "I'll be right back. I need to check on the rest of the family."

Sam was snarling underneath the monster gag. He tried to move again, but couldn't even flex. He gave up and sighed. He heard the voice again and recognized it as Dean.

 ** _Dean!_**

 _Sammy! Baby boy, are you okay? Are you hurt?_

 ** _No. I'm alright. How about you guys? Are all of you okay?_**

 _We're fine buddy. But we're all tied down and on lock down in the panic room._

 ** _I'm on full lock down. I can't even flex._**

 _Dammit! Can you try to figure away to escape?_

 ** _I'll do my best._**

 _What does dad want anyways?_

 ** _To bring mom back._**

 _Sonuvabitch!_

John came back up and injected Sam with the sedative again.

"Sorry kiddo, but I need to go to town and get some stuff. Sleep. I'll be back soon." John cooed.

Sam snarled and tried to fight the sedative but was failing.

 _ **Dean...**_

 _Sammy?! What's wrong?!_

 ** _Sssedative...so...sleepy..._**

 _Sammy! Stay awake kiddo!_

 ** _De...an..._**

Sam fell to sleep under the sedative.

 **Holy Hell...*dies*...*goes to bed and dies again***

 **Until Next Time! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	8. Escape and Run!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry y'all! I tired to get a chapter out last night, but I just could not focus for the life of me, and then my hand was causing all kinds of grief. It still kinda is, but it's not bad. I'm also looking for other writing jobs. The one I have now, doesn't pay as well as I thought. I'm basically working for peanuts with this guy. So looking for other jobs to do, still trying to get my prequel out so I can start on my next set of novellas. So yeah. Still waiting for Fanfiction to get on with my idea. That would be nice. Seriously, if people can make a career just by making videos, we can certainly make a career writing fanfics. GET ON IT FF! Anyways. Watched the all new episode of Supernatural tonight! No spoilers, but...poor Baby. Lol. So let's get to it! When we left off, John has everyone on lock down!**

 **lenail125-She would not be happy at all.**

 **1hotpepper-Thank you darling! And yes! I would love to make a career just writing fanfics and making my readers laugh and smile! Like Markiplier :)**

 **babyreaper-That's okay, review when you can :) They're definitely in a pickle! And thank you darling, I'm doing much better sleep wise :)**

 **Aziza Maye-Nope! Dean will find a way out! ;) And thank you my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Daddy Dean is not happy! At all. And thank you my darling!**

 **Mayabird-*jumps up and feels the rush of the injection* Holy hell! What a rush! But I feel better :) Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Escape and Run!**

 _Sammy! Sam! Come on, kiddo answer me!_

Dean snarled. He had been trying to reach his baby for a bit now, but Sam hasn't answered him. He was worried. He said the word sedative, which meant their dad knocked him out. The brother's couldn't communicate telepathically if they were asleep or unconscious. He began to struggle more and was trying to bite his way out of the duct tape part of the gag. The bandannas covering his mouth was overkill but than again his father was out of his mind. He stopped for a bit and breathed heavily through his nose. He looked over at his aunt and uncle and realized they were struggling to out too.

While Dean was calming down, he tried to get through to Sam again.

 _Sam! SAMMY! WAKE UP! SAM!_

He continued to scream at his brother with his telepathy and hoped he could wake Sam up.

Meanwhile upstairs with Sam

Sam jerked out of sleep, but was still really groggy. He was still under the power the drug. Sam tried to wake up, but whatever his dad drugged him with was really knocking him through a loop. His body wanted him to go back to sleep, but he needed to get out of this and get his family. He shook his head to try and shake some of the cobwebs, but it did little to wake him up.

He was slowly falling asleep against his will, but woke back up a little when he heard Dean screaming in his mind. He couldn't really focus well enough to answer, but he was coherent enough to try and think of a way to escape. He remembered that his hands were covered in duct tape, but unlike his mouth, his hands were only covered with a thin layer. Since he was limited on time, between his dad being in town and the drugs dragging him under, he needed to act quickly.

He used his claws to get his hands out of the duct tape, and he felt along the chains binding him and found a padlock. He used two of his nails and managed to unlock the chains binding him. He then untied the chains at his ankles, and ripped of the tape on his feet. He then took off the bandannas around his mouth and used his claws to get the tape off his mouth. When he did, he stood up and swayed. The drug was trying to pull him under.

'Come on Sam, get it together. Daddy needs help, along with Aunt Karen and Uncle Bobby.' Sam thought groggily.

He shakingly and groggily made his way to the panic room. He nearly slipped down the stairs, but he made it. He got to the panic room door and opened it.

"Dean.." Sam said sleepily.

"S'MM! MMPH! MMM!" Dean tried to call to him.

Sam staggered towards him and collapsed to his knees. He released Dean sluggishly and his brother took care of the rest. He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Sammy! Hey! Stay awake buddy. Sam!" Dean called to him.

"M'awake." Sam slurred.

"Yeah but barely huh? Come on, we need to get going. Then you can sleep." Dean said helping his brother up and sitting him down on the chair he was tied to.

"M'kay. N'd to hurry." Sam mumbled mostly asleep.

"Stay awake Sammy!" Dean said while untying his aunt and uncle.

"Come on, I know a place we can hide. It's here, but back in the woods a way. Yer daddy doesn't know about it." Bobby said.

"Let's go." Dean said.

They headed out quietly just in case if John got back early and was lurking about. They got out of the house and headed to the secret place. Sam had made it, but when he saw the bed in the corner he went over to it and laid down. He fell back to sleep instantly.

Dean looked at his baby worriedly. "Aunt Karen?"

"I'm on it sweetie." She said getting out a giant first aid kit, or what she called an ambulance in a box, and looked over Sam. "He's fine honey. Just needs to sleep it off."

"Thank god." Dean breathed.

"That's good. Now we just need a plan." Bobby said.

Meanwhile back at the house

John had gotten the things he needed and went to check on Sam. That sedative he gave him was strong, and he should still be out. But he needed to check him over. The sedative had a few side effects, a racing heart and a fever.

"Okay S-" John looked in the living and the boy was gone.

He growled and his black eyes showed up.

"SAM!" He roared.

Back with the others

Dean tensed and heard his dad's roar.

"Shit." Dean whispered.

 **Oh snap y'all! It's about to go down for real!**

 **Until Next Time! *waits for FF to get on with my idea***


	9. Dammit John

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so so so so sorry! My hand is just a mess. I'll be going to the doctor this week and hopefully getting some answers. But it has gotten so bad, I can barely bend my pinky and ring finger, my nerves fell like they're on fire, my skin looks like it's been through a meat grinder, it's a big horrible mess. I got my insurance all sorted out and fixed, so before my younger brother and his roommates visit this weekend, I'll be bugging my dad to take me to the doctor. This hand needs to be fixed. It's driving me banana sandwiches. So I apologize you guys and gals. I also got really busy and had no time to write. Anyways. I'll do my best to get updates out, but with my hand, I'll need y'all to be a bit patient with me. Anywho. Did y'all have a good Halloween? I did! It was awesome! And today I had good day! Whoo! Lol. Let's get started my darlings! When we left off, Sam escaped and rescued his family! Yay!**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh my Chuck! I know right?! Shit's about to go down for sure!**

 **Aziza Maye-Indeed! Thank you my darling! And your patience is greatly appreciated!**

 **whispers-*turns into a wolf and guards them with you* Make one wrong move Johnny boy, and I tear out your throat!**

 **1hotpepper-Run man run!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dammit John and That Stupid Mark!**

Dean paced and stopped to look at his baby once every five seconds. Suddenly Sam sprung a fever and his heart began racing. His aunt assured him he was fine and that they were just side effects. But he could tell they were worrying her. He growled again in the back of his throat. This whole thing was getting to him and was wearing him thin. As well as his aunt and uncle. He felt awful for bringing them into this. But according to them, family always stuck together. He sighed and continued his pacing.

"Dean boy, stop that pacing. Yer making me dizzy." Bobby said.

"Sorry Bobby. I'm just worried. Sammy's down, and my dad's bat shit crazy." Dean said.

"I know son. But there's not we can do. We just need to calm down and think about our next move." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew his uncle was right. They couldn't do anything without a plan. Without a plan, John could get the drop on them and with Sam down at the moment, he was at risk. Dean didn't want him at risk. Nor his aunt and uncle. He growled inwardly again, he was close to snarling. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sound that always cut through his heart.

His baby just whimpered.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he kneeled beside the bed.

"De-?" Sam asked opening his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, I'm right here." Dean said.

"D'n I can feel dad's rage. He really mad." Sam said weakly. "We need to move."

"Sammy we can't. You're sick." Dean said, carding a soothing hand through the long locks.

"I can travel." Sam tried to argue.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"How about this Sam, you rest a little longer and if I, and I mean ME not you, deem you okay enough, we'll go." Karen said.

"But Aunt Karen-" Sam started.

"It's either that or nothing." She said sternly.

"Fine." Sam agreed.

"Alright then. Go back to sleep sweetie. We'll wake when we're ready to go." Karen said.

Sam nodded and drifted off. Dean shook his head at what just happened, but was happy that Sam took the deal. They had a problem getting Sam's fever down already, plus they just got his heart to calm down, running would cause it to go back up and that could be bad. Dean didn't want his baby to relapse. So he sighed in relief when Sammy took the deal. That and he was happy his Sam could rest a little more.

"Is he really okay Karen?" Bobby asked.

"He will be. I think the effects of the drugs are wearing off. We just need his fever to go down a little more." She said.

The two hunters nodded and went back to what they were doing. Dean took up guard duty and Bobby was researching a way to get the mark off of John.

A few hours later found them in this position. Dean was trying to get through to Sammy. All of sudden the boy jumped up and was panting like he ran a marathon, and then he shifted into his wolf form and was snarling, he then managed to get out of the small hut they were in and now his jaw around John's neck ready to rip it out, his claws holding him down. Despite that, John was laughing.

Dean didn't know how John found them. But if he made one wrong move, his dad would die in a heartbeat.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I know you won't hurt me. I want you to join me." John said.

Sam barely heard him and kept snarling. He wanted nothing more than to take him out.

"Sleep Samuel." John whispered in Sam's ear.

John was a Knight of Hell. A very powerful demon. So he commanded Sam to sleep, then disappeared with him.

"SAM!"

Was the last thing John heard from eldest before disappearing.

 **Dammit John. Alright y'all. I'm going to go rest my hand for the night. Again, have patience with me. My hand hurts like you won't believe.**

 **Until Next Time! *Begins preparing for the onslaught of Christmas music coming our way***


	10. Escape!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Your Empress lives! Whoo! I missed y'all so much! Thank you so much you guys and gals for your patience is always greatly appreciated. And thank you for the get well wishes! My hand is doing so much better. It turns out, I had a severe case of eczema. Yeah. I get eczema on my elbows and sometimes my chest, but not on my hands. So that was a little weird to me. It was bad that some spots will probably scar but that's okay. I'm covered in them. Anyways, my dad got some heavy duty healing cream, and my hand is almost cleared up! Yay! But now I have a skin cyst on my side. *headtodesk* It hurts like hell. I thought it was a pimple at first, but it turned out to be a cyst. I can't do anything about it, just have to let it be and if it leaks, I have to let it run. It's infected, so I have to let it leak. Which sucks, but I get it. I would rather have a leaking side, than infected one. I still have to get my toes fixed as well. Sigh. One problem at a time, please body? I can't handle this much at once. Anyways. Sorry for whining y'all. I'm only 23 (soon to be 24! Dec. 18) and I feel like I'm falling apart. Pfft. This is definitely a sign that I need a change. Whoop! Rambling again! Sorry! When we left off, John took Sammy! No! You bastard!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Escape!**

Dean paced the living trying to contact Sam with telepathy but couldn't get through. Which meant Sam was asleep or unconscious. He growled deep in his throat. When he got his hands on his father he was going to strangle him. Kill him slowly but make sure it was painful. You do not touch Dean's baby. That's a big no no. That signed your death warrant. He growled again and his pacing picked up. Usually he didn't pace but he couldn't sit still for the life of him right now. He needed to figure a way to get his Sammy back.

"Dean sweetie? Please calm down." Karen tried to soothe the half wolf.

The fur on Dean's tail and ears were standing on edge, his claws were out, and his canine teeth bared. Dean looked like he was ready to do battle with someone. He also looked like he was going to murder the world. Or at least his father.

"I can't calm down! My demented father has my Sammy and when I find them, I ripping out my fathers heart." Dean snarled.

He didn't mean to snarl at his aunt, but his father took something that didn't belong to him. He couldn't communicate with Sam through telepathy, nor could he get his scent. His father took his truck, so he couldn't track him on foot. If he hadn't, Dean would've found Sam by now. He continued his pacing, then stopped and sighed.

"Sorry Aunt Karen. I'm not mad at you or Bobby, but I am angry." Dean said.

"I know honey. We're pissed to hell too. We'll get Sam back, we just need to settle down and think rationally." Karen said.

Dean nodded and began pacing again.

"Boy sit down! Yer making me dizzy." Bobby grumbled.

"Sorry, but I can't." Dean said.

Bobby grumbled under his breathe and booted up his computer. They had trekked back to the to see if John might've brought Sam back here, and was still here. But they were gone by the time they got back.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"What does it look it? I'm tracking your father the old fashion way." Bobby said.

"If anyone can find them, it's your dear." Karen said. "And while he does that, you and I are going to do the dishes."

Karen drug her nephew into the kitchen and they did the dishes. Though Dean's mind wasn't on the dishes.

Meanwhile with John and Sam

Sam groaned as he came awake. He tried to move, but found he was restrained. But not with chains. With rope. He tried to open mouth and coughed. He was gagged. But not like before. His father must've thought he would've been unconscious the whole time. Sam sighed at his father's stupidity. He should've figured Sam would've woken up. He didn't even drug Sam. He passed out when John was dragging him away.

Sam also noticed his fever spiked. At least his heart wasn't beating as fast as it was anymore.

He wriggled around and used his claws to get free of the ropes. He took the gag out, and carefully made his way out of the bed of the truck. Once he hit the pavement, he turned into a wolf and took of as fast as he could.

He was tired, hurting, and dizzy from the fever but he had to get home. His De had calling him, he was worried and needed him. So he pushed past the pain and headed for home.

When he was about half way home he howled knowing that Dean would hear him.

Meanwhile with Dean and the others

Dean's ear twitched when he heard something. He listened again to see if he could hear it again, and he did. He knew that sound! That was his Sammy! He bolted to the door and gunned it outside. He was pretty fast for a half wolf. He howled to Sam letting him know he heard him. He smiled when he got an answering howl in return.

He found and noted how he was running. His fever was up. For a wolf fevers could be dangerous. He ran with Sam to the house and slowed down to a stop when they got to the porch.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam whined and passed back out.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried.

 **Poor Sammy. At least he escaped John. But it seemed a little too easy. Wonder what Johnny boy's up to? Again thank you all so much for your patience! I missed you all!**

 **Until Next Time! *colors***


	11. I Knew It Was Too Easy!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! The cyst on my side is healing well! Yay! I just need to let it drain out, and leave it be. My hand is nearly clear! Whoo! Which is great, because that was ridiculous. It went on for like two months. Ugh. Anyways. I want to sleep for a week. Can I do that? Sleep for a week? No? Dammit. Oh well. Saturday my parents are having a game night with their friends here at the house. Oh boy. That'll be interesting. I'll be spending the evening with my ear buds in and probably working on my prequel. Still got to that done. If you haven't read the first two books and would like too, their still available on Amazon! See my profile for details and support a starving author! Anyways my darlings! Let get the show on the road! When we left off, Sam escaped from John, but it seemed too easy. What's he up to?**

 **whisper-Sammy! Thank you so much my darling! Lots of love back!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Even though he's angry, Dean will still care for his baby! And I'm doing well my darling! Thank you!**

 **spnfanforlife-Are you the Spider Man of Supernatural?! XD And thank you so much my darling!**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling! And I will. So easy! Johnny boy has something up his sleeve.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I Knew It Was Too Easy!**

Dean whispered soothingly to Sam as he bathed him in cool water, hoping to bring his fever down. It was really high and close to shutting his system down and frying his brain. Sam was restless and mumbling. He wasn't paying attention nor was he really all that coherent. Dean prayed to his mother to help Sam. He couldn't lose him. Not like this. Especially not to his father. He swore he was going to destroy his father with his bare hands if he ever saw him again. Which told Dean that would be soon enough. Hopefully not too soon. Sam was in no condition to fight.

"De-" Sam mumbled.

"Shhh, baby boy. I'm here. I'm right here." Dean soothed.

"De-it's g'ing get me." Sam slurred.

"What's going to get you?" Dean asked.

"The m'ns'er in the cl'set. He wants m'soul." Sam mumbled.

"Don't you worry Sammy. I won't the let the monster take your soul." Dean said softly with a soft smile. He to admit that even with Sam out of his mind, that was adorable.

"M'kay." Sam murmured.

Dean shook his head and continued to care for his Sammy. When his fever was finally at a level that wasn't going to kill and will let him be coherent enough. He got Sam dried and dressed in his sleep clothes. He then carried Sam to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed tucking him in. He went back to the bathroom and clean it up a bit so his aunt didn't have too. He then returned to Sammy, and smiled. Sam was sleeping peacefully. He felt his forehead and brushed the wayward bangs off to the side.

"Need a haircut there Sammy." Dean joked, sitting down in a chair next to Sam's bed.

"No. Like my hair." Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Hey squirt." Dean smiled.

"Not a squirt." Sam yawned.

"You'll always be a squirt to me." Dean teased.

Sam smiled tiredly. He opened his eyes a bit and looked at his brother.

"M'kay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're alright now." Dean said.

"Good." Sam murmured.

"Go back to sleep Sammy. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean said.

"Dad-" Sam yawned.

"We'll take care of him. You rest." Dean said.

Sam yawned but nodded. He snuggled into the blankets and started to snore softly. Dean smiled softly at the boy and decided to go downstairs and help with supper. He got to the top of the stairs and something felt off. He crept silently down the stairs. It was too quiet. His aunt and uncle were home, he knew that much. Bobby got the bath ready while Karen said she was going to make Sam some herbal medicine. He got to the bottom of the stairs and got dizzy. He sat down for a moment, and realized something.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

The scent that was making him dizzy was knock out gas. Homemade by his father. Dean booked it up the stairs as fast as he could, but the gas was making him sleepy. He made to the bedroom and gasped. John was there and he was cradling Sam in his arms like a baby. Actually holding him, like Sam had weighed nothing at all.

"Put him down!" Dean tried to shout but came out as a yawn.

"Shhh. You'll wake him Dean, and he's still sick." John whispered.

"You made him sick bastard!" Dean said sleepily.

"I know. But if he listened to daddy, he wouldn't be." John cooed to the sleeping boy in his arms.

John walked past Dean was heading down the stairs. He had a ritual to preform. Dean struggled to stay awake, but it was useless. He shook his head to clear of the cobwebs but it didn't seem to work. He crawled sluggishly to the window after he collapsed to the floor. He opened the window and jumped down. Even mostly asleep he could still land on his feet. He took several deep breathes and that woke him up. He learned a long time ago after playing with the same gas, to counter act it, simply take in some air.

"That bastard. I'm really going to kill him now." Dean snarled to himself.

It was go time. He grabbed a respirator from the trunk and his favorite gun. He made sure it was loaded. He put the respirator on and headed back into the house. John was not going to take his baby, not by a long shot!

 **Oh shit! It's about to get real y'all! Thank you once again for the get well wishes! They made me smile :)**

 **Until Next Time! *continues to color because I can***


	12. Shit Just Got Real

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay my darlings! I have yet another cyst. *headtodesk* This one is on my leg just above my ankle. Sigh. The one on my stomach is nearly healed though! Yay! But why I'm I getting these cysts? I don't get it. There's no bug bites, ingrown hairs, or anything...sigh again. I guess it's back to the doctor's for me. I wonder if my doctor gets tired of seeing me...hmmmmmm...Anyways. Saturday, my parents invited friends over for a game night, so I don't know if I'll be updating. I'll try to, but I make no promises. Anywho. This fic is nearing it's end! Only a few chapters left! Then after this fic, will be the fact book on my SPN fics! The fact book will allow you guys and gals to see some secrets and other thing about my lovely stories on here! So prepare yourselves! It's about to get real! Lol. So anyways, let's get going shall we? When we left off, John managed to Sam again and now Dean's out for blood! Better run for the hills Johnny boy!**

 **Mayabird-Dean wants his father's head on a silver platter. (Thank you for healing me!)**

 **spnfanforlife-If John knows what's best for him, he'll high tail it out of there and never show his face again. Lol!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Shit Just Got Real**

John looked down at his sleeping youngest and smiled with a wicked smile. The Mark of Cain had changed John and not for the better. He knew that. But this was his chance. His chance to bring back his wife. His Mary. Sure it wasn't anyone's fault that she died. But he missed her dearly and wanted her back. This was his chance and he was not going to pass it up. Sure he had to lose a son in the mix of it all, but he was sure his sons would understand in due time. Maybe Dean would grow some sense and join him. His oldest use to be his good little solider. He was sure he could make Dean that way again. His prefect son. Sam was too much like his wife.

"You understand right Sammy? This is for your mother. Plus she died protecting you. This is the least you could do." John said.

"D dad?" A groggy Sam asked.

"Hey Sam." John cooed.

"W what's going on?" Sam asked yawning.

"Nothing kiddo. Go back to sleep. Thing's are fine." John said.

"N no. Lying.." Sam murmured, he was trying to wake up.

"Sam calm down." John tried to soothe the wolf.

Sam snarled and tried to move, but the drugs in his system and the exhaustion from the fever made it hard. He got a good look at where he was though. He was in the basement. There were candles around him. One thing popped into his mind. His father was sacrificing him in attempt to bring his mother back. But that wasn't going to work. There was nothing in the world that could. She was gone and for good. As much he hated to admit it, but it was true. He missed his mother sure, but he accepted her death a long time ago, so has Dean. His father needed to let her go.

"Sam, calm down." John growled his eyes turning black.

Sam snarled again and heard a crash upstairs.

 _Dean?_

 ** _Sammy?! Baby are you hurt?_**

 _No. But I will be! Dad's got me numb. I can't move._

 ** _Shit! Hang on buddy I'm coming!_**

 _We're in the basement! Hurry! He wants to sacrifice me!_

 ** _I'm coming!_**

John growled angrily. Dean just had to find a way to ruin his plans! His oldest needed to be taught a little lesson.

"I'll be back Sammy." John said.

"No wait! Don't hurt him! DEAN!" Sam shouted.

John didn't have to walk upstairs, Dean busted through the door and leapt to the bottom of the stairs, knocking John over. He pointed his gun at him and snarled.

"Alright dad. You stay put right there and we won't have a problem." Dean said.

Dean rushed over to Sam and growled dangerously in his throat. His Sammy was just getting better, he didn't need this on top of everything.

"Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Still really numb." Sam said. "What's with the face mask dude?"

"Daddy dearest tried to knock me out with knock out gas." Dean said.

"Is Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen okay?" Sam asked.

"They'll be fine Sammy. Just need to sleep off the gas. I left the windows to air the house out." Dean said.

"Enough talk. Dean leave." John said. "Or you can join me. Be my prefect soldier again."

"No thank you. I'm getting Sammy and you're leaving." Dean snarled.

"Dean-" John began.

"Hello darlings." A voice said.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I'm here to help you Johnny boy. See the mark you possess, is unstable. You won't be able to bring your darling wife back without the mark killing you first." The being said.

"How-" John started to ask, but he and the being disappeared.

"Well that was weird." Dean said.

He turned back to Sam and saw that he had fallen back to sleep. Whatever his father used to knock out Sam knocked him back out. Dean blew out the candles, and took Sam upstairs to their room and tucked him in. Once he was settled, he went to check on his aunt and uncle. He relived to see them okay. The knock out gas had aired out totally and they were doing just fine. Just needed to sleep it off.

Meanwhile with John

Crowley smirked at the unconscious John in front of him. He didn't take John because of the mark. He took him because Lucifer wanted him. With the mark, John was a Knight of Hell, and would be useful with bring the world to it's knees.

"Excellent work Crowley. Take John to his new quarters." Lucifer smiled.

"As you wish." Crowley said taking John away.

"Soon my Samuel. Soon." The King of Hell smirked. "Wolf or not, you're mine."

 **Oh shit...bet y'all didn't see that coming!**

 **Until Next Time! *watches Netflix in my blanket fort***


	13. More Chills!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays. Friday was a busy day, we prepared for game night, then last night was game night and oh boy. Cards Against Humanity is fun and highly hilarious but damn! It brings out the weird in people! Anyways, my darlings. This is the last chapter, and then tomorrow (if I can) will be the epilogue. I was going to do another chapter but I think I got what needed from the last chapter. So yeah. Tomorrow is the epilogue! If I can. I'm in some serious pain y'all. I have a nasty skin cyst on my leg near my knee, and it's so painful! Not only that, the infection is getting pretty bad, it refuses to drain, so yeah. This one's bad. My other ones are nearly healed and starting to scar over. Which is good! But I'm definitely making my parents take me to the doctor. This one's bad, and they can't see it. In fact they want me to wait to see if another pops up before they take me in. Which is nonsense! But yeah. Definitely making them, or I'm cutting it open myself and draining it. Ugh. I'm sorry y'all! I'm ranting again! Here we go! Last chapter! When we left off, Lucifer has John? Uh oh...this can't be good...**

 **Mayabird-Be safe my darlings! Say hello to the Doctor for me!**

 **spnfanforlife-Nope. Sigh. And dammit Lucifer! I swear to Chuck if you don't get yer butt back into the cage, I'm kicking it!**

 **babyreaper-You're welcome my darling! And the next fic in these 'verse should answer more questions! :)**

 **1hotpepper-I know right! Damn...Luci...you scary...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **More Chills!**

Sam was lying down on a bedroll Dean laid out in the garage and watched his older service a car. Ever since their dad disappeared a few days ago, Dean hasn't let Sam out of his sights. Plus Sam was still healing and getting over all that happened to them. Sure Sam's mostly asleep, but he did try to stay awake. But his body was just too tired right now. At least he could stay awake for more than ten minutes. He shifted under the blankets Dean piled on him, even though they don't really get cold, Dean wasn't willing to risk to let Sam get any sicker.

"Doing okay over there buddy?" Dean called from under the hood.

"I'm fine." Sam said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a while? I know it's noisy in here, but Aunt Karen said sleep was good for you right now." Dean said.

"Can't. I don't want too." Sam said.

Dean got out from under the hood and looked down on his baby with a frown. He set down the tool he was using and then wiped his greasy hands on a rag, he then knelt down next to his brother.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Dean asked. "Too cold? Too noisy? We can go back inside if you want."

"No, I'm okay really. It's just-" Sam started.

"Just what baby boy?" Dean asked.

"Nightmares." Sam murmured.

"Oh buddy. You know everything's alright and I'm here." Dean said.

"I know. But the mark dad bares, and the demonic power he possesses scares me. He hasn't unlocked his full power yet, but it scares to think when he does. I mean, we lost so much, I can't bear to lose anyone else." Sam said tearfully.

Dean looked at his baby sadly. He agreed with him. John now scared him with the power he could have because of that mark. What really got him, was his father could've been so damn stupid to get the mark in the first place! His father was trapped with that damn thing now, possibly forever.

"It'll be alright. When we get to those bridges, we'll cross them. But for now. Let's get you better first." Dean said.

"M'kay." Sam yawned.

Dean chuckled. "Night Sammy."

"Night." Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled and got to work on the car while still keeping an eye on his peacefully sleeping charge.

Meanwhile with Lucifer and John

John snarled and dodged the next demon, then he used his power to send back to Hell where he belonged. John then smirked cruelly, looking over the body of his kill. These demons were weak and John was unsatisfied. But he had to admit though, it was fun destroying the weak ones. The screamed the loudest and they begged more. Which was now music to John's ears.

"Bravo Winchester. Bravo." Lucifer smiled coming into the training hall. "You're mastering your powers quite beautifully."

"Thank you. But my King, I want something tougher. These weaklings you send me, are getting boring." John said.

"We'll see my dear Winchester. But for now. The weaklings, as you call them, are all you get. I don't want you to become too trigger happy. You'll destroy yourself faster that way, and I wouldn't want that to happen so soon. After all, you are needed for my plans." Lucifer explained.

"What plans?" John asked.

"I can't reveal that just yet. All in good time. But for now, keep practicing. Practice makes prefect." Lucifer said leaving the room.

John growled a little, but Lucifer had a point. He couldn't destroy himself before he had a chance to fulfill HIS plans. Yes, he still planned to use his youngest to bring back his beloved wife. His Mary. He wanted her back, so much it hurt.

"I will have you again Mary. I promise." He whispered.

He got to his training and sent every demon thrown at him back to Hell. When he decided to to take a break, he went to the window and stared outside.

"Soon Sam. Soon." John smirked evilly.

 **Oh shit...more chill went down my spin and I wrote this! Epilogue tomorrow (maybe)!**

 **Until Next Time! *goes to bed and lays down under my wolf blanket, and refuses to come out until I'm completely better***


	14. Dean's Private Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! First off, I want to thank you all for your patience with all the delays and such. Your patience is always greatly appreciated! So thank you so much! I know updates for this was pretty spotty and I'm really sorry for that! Next week is going to be a train wreck with Thanksgiving coming up. So don't be at all surprised with spotty updates. Thank you to all who faved, alerted, and followed! You guys and gals rock! Thank you to all my new readers/reviewers! You too are awesome! Special thanks to my regulars! You already know how awesome you are! Also thank you once more for the get well wishes! It's been a rough road these last few weeks, and tomorrow I'm finally going to the doctor! Yay! It's been one of those if it's not one thing it's another type thing. But thank you once again! *hugs you all* So let's get going! When we left off, John's mad, Dean's being a momma bear that he is, Sam is on edge, and I have no clue where this is going and I wrote the 'verse!**

 **Aziza Maye-Oh John. You and your one track mind...*facepalm* And thank you my darling! I'll keep y'all posted on how it goes!**

 **whisper-Yes. In order to bring back a life, one must be given up in exchange. Both parties must also be of the same blood. So if John were to sacrifice another person to bring Mary back, it wouldn't work because that person is not of the same blood.**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Lucifer definitely has something up his sleeve! And Dean's going to be a momma bear for a long time after this!**

 **spnfanforlife-Lucifer has a plan for John, and I don't think he'll make it out alive.**

 **babyreaper-You're welcome darling! And if Mary were present, she wouldn't be happy one bit. She isn't happy now as a matter of fact. And don't you worry! Dean will find a way to keep his Sammy safe! P.S. Thank you my darling! I am. It's been really rough these last few weeks. Hopefully tomorrow the doctor can provide answers and help me out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean's Private Journal**

 _So Sammy's doing a lot better. Which is good! He managed to sleep all those drugs off, and now he's getting back into the swing of things. He's back to running and being his playful self. Though, he's been a little edgy and still has nightmares. I don't blame him. I'm on edge too. Dammit dad. All of this and for what?!_

 _Sigh._

 _When I get my hands on him, I swear to god, I will yank out his guts with my bare claws!_

 _Anyways. Things are okay for now. But I'm wary about leaving Sammy on his own. Can you blame me? I know I'm being overly protective, but I've earned that right the moment dad showed up._

I looked up when heard the padding of claws on the wooden floor. I smiled when I saw my Sammy with a ball in his mouth, his tail wagging happily.

"Want to play ball huh?" I asked.

His ears perked up and his tail wagged even more. He came up to me and pawed at my leg. He use to do this when he was really little. He's still a puppy but I mean when he was a puppy puppy.

"Alright, alright. We'll go out and play." I laughed.

He panted happily around the ball and bolted out the door.

"Such a puppy." I laughed again.

I turned back to my journal and decided to wrap up the entry.

 _Anyways, Sam says he has a feeling something more powerful and evil than dad is at work and we should be really careful. So Uncle Bobby and I made sure this place, inside and out was completely proof of everything. This house was now on lockdown and could give Fort Knox a run for their money._

 _We feel a little safer which is good. Welp, I better get going! Sammy's barking at me. That goofball._

 _Dean M. Winchester._

 **There's the epilogue! Awww Sammy! Such a puppy! So there's a little shameless fluff for y'all! Remember, we're taking a break and the next fic will be the factbook!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
